The existing technologies with the growth of information technology (IT) solutions require specialized users that know in depth, the technology and the solution deployed for the technology. The existing complex and heterogeneous computing environments also call for an increase in support capabilities from different geographies, competencies, cultures and skills. In order to provide this type of support, the supporting users also need to be provided with credentials to access the computing environment. However, the size of the computing environment, the geographical dispersion of servers and equipments, the security policies and guidelines and the security controls may drive organizations to spend a great deal of effort and time in these activities.
One sensitive process in the IT service management is identification or identifier (ID) management. A lack of proper ID management and security policy can create security breaches and compromise an organization's computer environment. However, credentials are needed to provide computer environment support. In many situations only dedicated people are allowed to work in the servers due to a strict security policy. In other cases, the ID management is so controlled that enabling credential may require extensive controls and approvals, taking a long time until a support personnel can obtain a proper credential to begin working on computer environment.